


У костра

by Amiram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, alternative universe, romans, trio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: — Мертвые к мертвым, живые к живым, помнишь? — спросил Гэвин, не замечая, как по его щекам потекли редкие капли слез, размываясь кровавыми разводами.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	У костра

[ ](http://radikal.ru/fp/xon741g257o0p)

***  
Мир вокруг плавился и колыхался, словно водоросли в пруду, когда их касается скользким хвостом лениво проплывающая рыба.  
Мир вокруг был холодным и сырым, как воздух в подвале старого, заросшего мхом и бледными грибами дома в чаще заброшенного сада.  
Мир вокруг был одиноким и темным, как тропа на дне самого глубокого оврага в дебрях Потерянного леса.

Нет.  
Мира вокруг вовсе не было — а было его отражение: неверное, лживое и обманчивое.  
Изнанка, на которой клубилась жизнь, но была она не сильной, неистовой и пылающей, а серой, угасающей и тягучей, как туман над полями осенней ночью.

И Коннор, идя между тенями и глядя на ручейки тьмы, вырывающиеся из-под его ног, всей душой, всем собой чувствовал, как тянет изнанка из него жизнь по капле, мерно и неторопливо.  
А сам он был, словно бабочка, нанизан на тонкую и прочную струну — начало ее пылало за его спиной, и имя Элайджи придавало Коннору сил. А потом она вырывалась из его груди и тянулась куда-то в темноту, в черное клубящееся марево, и там, на том конце, струна тихо звенела тоской и острым желанием встречи.

***  
Гэвин сидел в самом сердце лабиринта, выложенного холодными, истекающими тьмой камнями. Один, у костра, темные языки пламени которого стелились по земле, рассыпая тусклые искры. Руки его масляно и черно блестели от крови, иногда он встряхивал ими, и капли веером разлетались вокруг, подкармливая огонь, и тогда…  
…и тогда Коннор вскрикнул, потому что струна, идущая из его груди к Гэвину, дернулась и натянулась так сильно, что душа его едва не рванулась вперед, прямо через ловчие камни лабиринта.  
— Гэвин! — позвал он, огромным усилием воли удерживая себя у грани, но Гэвин не услышал — он лишь вздрогнул, тоскливо огляделся и снова застыл, неотрывно глядя в огонь и шепча слова призыва.

И тогда Коннор вступил в лабиринт.

Первый шаг дался ему легко, словно он встал на дорогу, ведущую домой. Второй был похож на шаг под водой, когда тугая упругая влага не пускает, но под усилием расступается и дает утонуть в себе.  
Завязнуть.  
И на третьем шаге Коннор завяз, чувствуя, как загустела вокруг него изнанка и сковала его, не пуская к Гэвину. Но разве могло что-то остановить его? И он сделал следующий шаг.

— Гэвин, — прошептал Коннор, с огромным усилием передвигая ноги, ступая по черной земле, которая клубилась и плыла под прямым взглядом.  
И следующие его шаги были сложнее предыдущих.  
Он столько сил вкладывал в простое намерение идти, что на само движение их оставалось совсем мало.

— Элайджа, — сказал Коннор, зажмурившись, чтобы удержать непрошенные слезы, которые тоже уносили крохи его жизни в этом пустом месте.

Он так хотел еще раз увидеть их всех вместе, всех троих — в мире под солнцем, когда удерживать от следующего шага может только густая трава на холме. В мире, где необязательно идти среди тумана, теряя жизнь и себя, лишь бы появился призрачный шанс вернуть прошлое.  
В мире, в котором они могли быть.

И каждый его шаг был наполнен тоской и тягой по любви, и каждый шаг отдавался болью внутри, и каждый из его шагов приближал Коннора к центру лабиринта. К центру, в котором сидел Гэвин у темного огня, держа над призывным костром руки, с которых капала его кровь.  
Кровь, которой он в последний раз призывал одного из них.

— Гэвин, — позвал Коннор, обходя его по изломанному последнему кругу.  
Но Гэвин его пока не слышал.

Откуда то налетел холодный ветер, принес рваные клочки серого тумана, и тот наполз, почти задушил собой огонь костра.  
— Держи меня, не отпускай! — со страхом воскликнул Коннор, отворачиваясь от его мертвенных порывов.  
И Гэвин словно услышал его — он снова встряхнул руками, и черные крупные капли его крови упали в угасающий огонь, и тот снова поднялся, ласкаясь и истекая бордовыми искрами.

— Гэвин, пожалуйста, — прошептал Коннор умоляюще, когда до Гэвина осталось всего несколько тяжелых шагов, а силы его были на исходе.  
И только тогда Гэвин его услышал.

— Коннор! — встрепенулся он, вскочил и огляделся, но, не видя Коннора, хотя тот стоял в нескольких шагах, позвал отчаянно и тоскливо: — Коннор! Элайджа…  
А потом он взглянул на свои руки, щека дернулась, а губы острым росчерком исказила усмешка.  
— Подожди, не надо! — успел только крикнуть Коннор и рвануться вперед, но…  
…но Гэвин уже располосовал внезапно отросшими когтями свои вены, и из них брызнула кровь: мелкими каплями легла на лицо, веером накрыла плиты лабиринта и ручьем полилась в огонь.  
— Коннор, — сказал он, глядя наконец Коннору прямо в глаза. — Я так скучал!

***  
— Помоги мне! — Коннор протянул к Гэвину руку, но тот даже не шевельнулся.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, болв… детка. Ты, конечно, долго шел, но теперь все в порядке. Я тебя… я вас отпускаю.  
— Нет! — Коннор сказал это коротко и зло и рванулся вперед, делая еще один шаг. И еще. — Нет.

— Мертвые к мертвым, живые к живым, помнишь? — спросил Гэвин, не замечая, как по его щекам потекли редкие капли слез, размываясь кровавыми разводами.  
— Гэвин, все не так. Ты же знаешь, Элайджа…  
— Элайджа не божество, даже он не сможет…  
— Сможет! — закричал Коннор. — Как ты смеешь не верить в него?! Он сможет!  
Но Гэвин только покачал головой.  
— Я буду охренеть как скучать!  
— Какой же ты упертый! — процедил Коннор сквозь зубы, все силы положив на то, чтобы преодолеть последние шаги между ним и Гэвином.  
Гэвином, который посмотрел, зло и отчаянно улыбаясь, а ноги его уже теряли четкость, размывались и исчезали, и сквозь них виден был костер с затухающими листьями призывного потустороннего пламени.

— Элайджа! Помоги! — крикнул Коннор отчаянно, в последнем рывке, с ужасом глядя, как тускнеет Гэвин и уходит, растворяется в изнанке, отпускает себя в никуда.

И он дернулся, почти вывалился в центр лабиринта и хотел схватить Гэвина, но его рука, наткнувшись на упругое сопротивление, медленно пошла вниз, пронзая Гэвина насквозь.  
— Элайджа! — снова закричал Коннор, рванул шнурок на шее и сжал в руке пульсирующий синим и красным амулет.  
И раздавил его, рассыпая тонкую пыль по стелющемуся ветру

***  
И тут же тусклый затихающий костер словно вспыхнул горячим и ярким! Оранжевое пламя прорвало границы изнанки и взметнулось ввысь, разлило вокруг сияющее живое тепло. И в этом сиянии Коннор увидел Элайджу.  
Он был таким красивым и пугающим. Его длинные черные волосы рассыпались по плечам и шевелились змеями, словно живые. Совершенно белые глаза слепо смотрели вперед, сквозь огонь прямо на них: на Коннора и исчезающего Гэвина, а в окровавленной, в ярких красных потеках руке он держал конец струны, что соединяла их вместе, в одну нить.  
— Элай… — прошептал Гэвин, заваливаясь назад и тая, но тут…

…тут Элайджа дернул струну на себя, и Коннор закричал от пронзившей его обжигающей боли, которой он никогда еще не чувствовал в своей жизни.  
А потом он услышал, как рядом кричит Гэвин, потому что и его дернуло к Элайдже, прямо в живое пламя костра вслед за Коннором. Он успел только схватить Гэвина, мимолетно порадовавшись, что тот не ускользает туманом сквозь пальцы. А потом боль затопила Коннора без остатка, и он закричал, теряя сознание.

***  
Элайджа был уставший, с серым лицом и темными кругами вокруг покрасневших глаз. Сидя на корточках, с поднятыми к плечам коленями, он сосредоточенно шептал что-то и дорисовывал изрезанными в кровь длинными белыми руками сложные знаки на груди белого голема перед ним.  
Коннор мог только наблюдать, приоткрыв глаза, у него не было сил даже на то, чтобы подняться и помочь Элайдже, поэтому он старался хотя бы не мешать и не отвлекать.  
А тот, освещенный последними багровыми лучами заваливающегося за горизонт солнца, вдруг запел пронзительно и громко, выхватил темное сердце из чаши перед собой и, вскрикнув в последний раз, с размаху опустил его на безжизненную грудь магического создания.  
Оно разбилось, рассыпалось синими каплями, которые вспыхнули и впитались без остатка.

И Гэвин вздрогнул, забился, сделал первый хриплый вдох, расправляя легкие, никогда до этого не дышавшие, распахнул глаза и взглянул ими на мир в первый раз. А потом его выгнуло дугой, тоже впервые, растягивая связки и мышцы так, что хрустнули позвонки.  
— Элайджа, ты!.. — он закричал, закашлялся и рывком сел — ошарашенный и почти безумный.  
Коннор не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя, как тают на груди Гэвина последние магические искры, как он обрастает волосами, а кожа его обретает цвет, как магическая заготовка, болванчик по сути своей, становится Гэвином — его и Элайджи любимым Гэвином…

— Ну и нахрена?! — закричал Гэвин и рванулся к Элайдже, ударился об него всем телом и завалился с ним вместе на траву, почти придавив Коннора.  
— Сам такой, — буркнул Элайджа недовольно, но руки его ощупывали, трогали, ласкали. Крепко обняли и прижали.  
— Вы же сдохнуть могли! — не унимался Гэвин, смотрел зло то на смертельно уставшего Элайджу, то на глупо улыбающегося Коннора, а потом закрыл лицо ладонями и застонал: — Какие же вы идиоты!

У Элайджи еще были силы смеяться. Он как паук зацепил Гэвина рукой и завалил его между собой и Коннором, поделился с ним, и они поймали, обхватили и спеленали.  
— Ты сам идиот, если решил, что мы дадим тебе просто так уйти, — выдохнул Элайджа удовлетворенно и ткнул Гэвина в бок. — Угомонись, ты же знал, что мы тебя не бросим.

Коннор положил тяжелую руку Гэвину на грудь и смотрел в его лицо, не закрывая глаз. Сил говорить не было, но он и так все видел.  
Видел, как из распахнутых глаз Гэвина по вискам текли слезы и заливались то в волосы, то в уши.  
Видел, как тот судорожно обхватил руки Элайджи и его, Коннора, и как кусал дрожащие губы.  
— Да уж, не бросили, — наконец справился с собой Гэвин и сказал с ядовитым сарказмом. — Где хоть мое тело?  
— Там, — неопределенно повел худым коленом Элайджа, — из оврага достали. Где ты убийц покрошил.  
— Достали, — Гэвин подставил лицо под прохладный вечерний ветер, сглотнул натужно, так, что кадык дернулся. — А мне теперь жить болванчиком.  
— Тебе понравится, — нашел наконец Коннор силы, чтобы сказать. — Я же живу.  
Гэвин повернул к нему голову, долго смотрел прямо в глаза, то и дело порывался что-то сказать, но молчал. А потом сжал его руку, поднял ее и прижал к своим губам. И зажмурился, когда Коннор ткнулся лбом в его плечо.

— Спите уже, — буркнул Элайджа и закинул ногу на Гэвина. — До утра никто не подойдет. А завтра, — он широко зевнул, — закопаем тело и пойдем.  
— Куда? — спросил Гэвин через минуту.  
— Туда, где не водятся эти хреновы убийцы. В мой замок.  
— У тебя есть замок? — в один голос воскликнули Гэвин с Коннором, но ответа так и не дождались.

Элайджа только хмыкнул и вскоре засопел, выводя носом тихий свист.  
Следом заснул измученный, выдернутый с изнанки Гэвин.  
Коннор еще долго лежал, глядя в чашу чернильного неба с щедрой россыпью звезд, слушал тишину и последний треск прогоревшего костра, дыхание Гэвина и Элайджи, шум ночной степи.  
А потом заснул и он.


End file.
